Because I Knew You
by E. Limberg
Summary: MS. Songfic. Can a bomber bring Mac and Stella together, unintentionally, of course? Mac realizes he loves Stella when she is injured in an explosion. Character deaths in last chapter.
1. A Thousand Miles

**Because I Knew You**

**Chapter 1: A Thousand Miles**

"_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way_

_Just making a way through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder"_

"I'm going to go see how Flack is doing, see if we have more information yet," Mac says, taking off his gloves. "You okay here by yourself?"

Stella lifts her head from her intent work analyzing the blood spatter. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Be careful. The killer could still be around somewhere."

"When am I not careful?" she jokes lightly, returning to her work.

They knew the woman was shot in the back of the head and had possibly been raped. Stella unwillingly had gotten out of bed that morning an hour early when Mac called her, telling her of the dead body. According to the vic's liver temperature, she had only been dead two hours. Despite the fact that she had not had her coffee yet this morning and was, therefore, not fully awake, Stella still felt it was her duty to bring justice to the poor woman.

Alone now in the alleyway, Stella completes her task with the blood drops, measuring each one, and decides to search the dumpster right next to the victim. First she fingerprints it and finds nothing. Then she puts on a pair of coveralls and climbs into the garbage, knowing she'd be taking another shower when she returned to the lab. Digging around, she wonders why Mac hasn't returned yet; it had been almost twenty minutes since he left. Unsuccessful again, Stella climbs to the edge of the dumpster, preparing to get out. Looking around, again worried Mac had run into the killer, she spots him across the street talking to a restaurant owner. Glancing the opposite direction, Stella spots a figure, something looking like a remote, possibly from a remote controlled car, in his hand. She bends down, preparing to jump out to see what he's up to. The man presses the button on the remote, hurrying away so he is not discovered. Stella, just hitting the pavement with her feet, hands on the ledge, goes flying through the air as the bomb explodes. As her head hits the brick wall across from the dumpster, she blacks out.

"Stella," Mac screams, running across the street to save his partner. She doesn't answer. "No, Stella, don't die on me. Hang in there for me," he squeezes her hand.

"_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight"_

"Come on, Stella, wake up," Mac begs, cradling her in his arms. He had gone over body as thoroughly as he could without being too nosy to figure out her injuries: cuts all over, major ones being on her forehead, cheek, shoulder, forearm, two on her stomach, and on a leg, along with two burns, one on her stomach, not so severe, but the other on her leg didn't look too good. He also suspected she'd have some nasty bruises on her back and a bump on the back of her head. Sitting on the ground in the alley, away from the debris, he rocks back and forth, waiting, hoping. "Don't you dare leave me, Stel."

"Excuse me, sir, can I help you? We can put her in my restaurant," the manager he had been speaking to when the bomb went off says.

Mac stands, bringing Stella up with him, not sure of the best way to carry her without hurting her. Flack and two uniforms block traffic so they can cross.

As they reach the other side, Mac hears a tiny voice. "Mac?"

He looks down at the woman in his arms and can't help the smile that spreads across his face, "You're okay."

"I don't feel okay."

"Get her some water," Mac tells the guy. "Well, you're alive, not exactly okay."

"How long was I out?" she asks before taking a drink from the water he offers her.

"Five minutes or so. The paramedics must be busy today; you need to get to the hospital."

"I have a first aid kit," Flack says, holding one from one of their Escalades up.

Mac takes it and covers the visible cuts on her face first after washing them off. He looks at her, unsure what to do next. "Do you have a private room?" He picks her up and follows the manager to his office.

"I have an undershirt on," she says, letting him take off her sweater. She lifts up the shirt to expose the other cuts and burn, all of which he covers with the gauze pads.

"What should I do about you leg?" he pulls her pant leg up a little. "I think I can roll this one up." He does so and covers that wound. Carefully he touches the area around the burn, and she doesn't flinch in pain. "Can you feel that?"

She shakes her head.

"_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

'_Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong living in your precious memory_

'_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder"_

Mac watches while the paramedics treat each of her cuts and burns, feeling her pain when she squeezes his hand every few minutes when it hurt. He stays by her side while she is brought into the hospital, never leaving. She is looked at by a doctor, who puts a few stitches in two of the cuts, one on her stomach and the other on her leg, and patches her back up with gauze pads before undressing the burns. On the second degree burn on her stomach, he puts cream, then dresses it again. He spends longer on her leg where he must pull bits of cloth from her pants out of the burn. Carefully he cares for the burn and finishes with her physically.

A nurse comes in, "We can scan her now."

"Take her up," the doctor says, leaving.

"Scan her for what?" Mac looks at her worriedly.

"Nothing major, we just need to check for head injuries because she hit the wall pretty hard. Mainly a concussion."

The nurse lets Mac into the room with the computer where the data would show up before getting Stella ready. "Just hold still."

"She looks like she had a minor concussion, little damage; she'll be fine in a few days," the brain specialist says, smiling.

"Can I talk to her now?" Mac asks.

"Yes, we'll take her back to the room first."

Sitting beside her again, Mac whispers, "I'm sorry, Stella."

"You didn't do anything, Mac. I'll be fine."

"If I had been there, maybe I could have saved you," he brushes a curl from her face.

"Before the bomb went off, I… I saw someone," Stella says quietly.

"_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight"_

"I should have suspected something; he had a remote in his hands," she tells him.

"It's okay. You didn't know there was a bomb under the dumpster. Hell, I was sitting right next to it by the body and didn't even notice it."

"You still saved me, Mac, even if you weren't there to move me away from the bomb. You attempted to stop the bleeding. I'm freezing in here," Stella pulls the blanket closer to her.

"I'm just glad it wasn't worse."

"Did they say how long they are keeping me?"

"This evening. I called Lindsay earlier and asked her to get you some clothes since the old ones you had on are not in good condition."

"She doesn't have a key, Mac," she says, still shivering.

"She'll be here in five minutes to take mine for now," he stands up. "I'll go get you another blanket. Anything else?"

"Can you have Lindsay bring me a hot tea back with the clothes? I'll pay her back; I don't care where it's from."

"I'm sure she'll come in to see you, Stella." Five minutes later he returns with a blanket and Lindsay.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine, just really sore from hitting the wall behind me."

"Do you need anything else besides the tea?"

"No. Thanks, Linds," Stella says as she leaves.

"I've been thinking, Stella, why don't you stay with me, at least for a few days? I'll help you so you don't pull any stitches or hurt yourself more," Mac suggests. "I mean, if you're not uncomfortable being with me outside of work."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I insist. I'll stop by your place on the way home so you can get some clothes and stuff."

"Thanks, Mac."

"_And I, I don't want to let you know_

_I, I drown in your memory_

_I, I don't want to let this go_

_I, I don't…_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way_

_Just making a way through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder"_

"The guest room is a mess; you can just sleep in my bed, and I'll use the couch," Mac sets her bag on the bed, going to meet her in the kitchen.

She really didn't want to take his bed away from him, but knew it was useless to argue. "Thanks." She hands him a plate, getting one for herself in the kitchen.

Mac hands her a napkin before getting his own pizza slice from the box. "Come on, we'll eat on the couch," he grabs the box and some more napkins before leading her there. "Water, coke, wine, beer, milk?" he asks as she sits down.

"Water's fine." He comes back with two bottles and hands her one. Fifteen minutes later _Mona Lisa Smile_ comes on. Stella leans into him, her back to his chest. An hour later he can tell she's asleep. For the third time that day, Mac lifts her and carries her to his bed, covering her up. He watches as she curls up into a ball for warmth. Then he realizes he should change for bed and does so. Without thinking, he climbs right into the bed next to her.

Stella moves around, searching for a comfortable position. Her arm hits something hard and warm, and she opens her eyes. "Mac?"

He opens his eyes, barely making out her outline in the dark. "I'm so sorry, Stella. I must be so used to getting into bed I didn't notice what I was doing. Here I'll move. I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to."

"It's okay; you're nice and warm. Stay here," she whispers.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"If you are. I'll stay on my side, you on yours, okay?"

"Yes."

"And just so you know, I move a lot in my sleep."

"I'll just leave you on the floor if you fall off," Mac chuckles.

"_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you _

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight"_

**A/N: Vanessa Carlton. Would have posted sooner, but I was waiting for alerts to work again. I'll update Monday or Tuesday. The songs used throughout the story remind me of Mac and Stella. And somehow, if they ever do start dating on the show, not just our imaginations, I don't think they're going to have a happy ending. I'm still undecided on the ending for this story. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Beautiful Disaster

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Disaster**

"_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_No, it just ain't right"_

His alarm goes off, breaking the silence. He opens his eyes, curly brown hair blocking his line of vision. Stella is curled up at his side, and somehow his arm had wrapped around her waist.

"Don't you think you should turn that off?" Stella mumbles, not moving.

Mac reaches over to the nightstand and hits the off button. "Stella?"

"Hm?"

"Can you please move?"

"Why? I'm on the other side of the bed, away from you; I'm not in your way," she opens her eyes. "Oh, no, Mac. I didn't mean to…"

"It's as much my fault as yours. We're in the middle of the bed," he sits up as she moves away. "You can go back to sleep, you know."

"I have to get ready for work," she scoots to the edge, putting her feet on the floor.

"You're not going to work today."

"Why not?" she argues.

"Look, I'll call in and go late. I can help you repatch your injuries if you take a shower. You sleep for a while while I get ready."

Stella lays back down and covers up again. He runs a hand through her hair before heading to the shower.

"_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?"_

Mac has bagels and coffee set out for them when Stella finishes her shower. He looks over at her, cheeks immediately reddening when he sees her attire. "Not getting dressed today?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I thought it might be easier for you to cover my wounds if I waited to dress," she explains, looking down at her bathrobe to make sure she was covered.

"Okay, I've got the stuff," he points to the counter, which she sits on.

He begins with her legs, him putting on the cream while she fits the piece of gauze. After covering her arm and face, he brings her over a bagel and the cream cheese.

She mutters a thanks while putting on the cream cheese, wondering how he was planning on covering other areas with cuts.

He watches her face as he unties the knot on her robe, and her expression doesn't change. Carefully he brushes away the material, exposing her stomach. He realizes she has already put her undergarments on. Mac tries to avert his eyes from her chest as he bandages her up. "Shoulder, Stella," he says, letting her figure out how to do this.

She pulls her arm out of the sleeve before taking her bra strap off her shoulder and resumes eating her bagel.

He puts the strap back in place and puts her arm back in the sleeve after finishing. Softly Mac runs a hand on the back of her head, feeling for a bump. Finding it, he kisses the side of her head, leaving her sitting there, shocked, bagel halfway to her mouth.

"_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight"_

"What?" she manages to utter, sliding off the counter.

He doesn't reply and continues to eat his breakfast.

"I'm going to go, um… get dressed," she says quietly, walking away.

_What was that for? He shouldn't have done that. We're just friends, nothing more. Yet, I strangely don't mind the kiss. Does he want to be more than my friend? No, it was just a friendly get better kiss. That's all. Then why was he staring at my chest? Must be a guy thing, when he likes a woman he stares at her. Happens all the time when I go out. But I've never seen him stare at anyone else except Claire. They were married; it was okay because they loved one another. Then does he… no, he can't. He's still not ready. Then why was he staring? He must, _Stella thinks while dressing.

_I gave myself away. How could I do that? She doesn't want more than my friendship; it was a long shot anyway. But I think I really love her. What am I going to do? Stella doesn't feel the same, and she definitely caught me staring. I'm a mess, _Mac thinks as he sits at the table, pretending to read the newspaper.

"_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?"_

"How about I cook dinner tonight?" Stella suggests, entering the kitchen again.

"Sure," he doesn't look up.

"Shouldn't you be going?"

He looks at his watch. "Yes. See you later, Stella." Mac touches her shoulder softly before leaving.

**CSI: NY **

"This is excellent, Stella. Claire was trying to teach me some of her recipes when the towers fell. The meal was wonderful when she cooked it, but when I tried, it just never tasted the same. I could never measure up to your cooking," Mac compliments.

"Thanks. So, anything happen without me at work?"

"Nope, just a normal day. If you're bored here, I'll let you come back Monday. I like coming home to your cooking though."

"As much as I loved cooking today and having an actual homemade dinner, I'd like to come back," she smiles across the table at him.

"Done?" She nods and lets him take her plate. He refuses to let her help with the dishes.

Mac walks out to grab something while Stella finishes her one glass of wine she allowed herself to have for the night while she was still on painkillers. She hears footsteps behind her as she puts her glass in the dishwasher. "Here, I got these for you."

"_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_So long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take"_

She turns to find him holding a vase of red roses. "You didn't have to," she says as he sets them on the counter.

He comes around behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I wanted to. Do you know why?" She shakes her head, tense at his touch. "I think I'm in love with you, Stella."

She turns around in his arms. "That's good because I'm in love with you, Mac." Stella wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

He kisses her back, fumbling to the bedroom while trying to undress her. Kicking the door closed, he pins her to it. Mac feels the light brush of her fingers on his chest while she unbuttons his shirt and knocks it to the floor.

Stella pushes him away from the wall, and they fall back onto the bed. He rolls her onto her back, and she winces at the pain from the bruises covering most of her back.

Mac moves his lips away from hers and kisses up her shoulder. He gently nips at her neck, leaving a mark as his hand moves slowly up and down her side.

Her hands tangle in his hair. "Mac…" she says softly. She rolls over again, and he unclasps her bra, tossing it to the floor. Her teeth tug at his earlobe causing him to lose all thought.

The pair is so wrapped up in each other they are oblivious to their cell phones ringing in the kitchen.

"_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful disaster"_

**A/N: Kelly Clarkson. Can anyone find this story on the actual list or did you get it from alerts? I can't find it anywhere, nor have I gotten the message saying they received, but they're still getting alerts out, and obviously they did if you guys read it. I have a headache; stupid Spanish homework and school bus, no offense to any Spanish speakers who read this. Anyway, I still haven't finished writing the end. Maybe it will be done tomorrow or Wednesday. I really wish it was Wednesday. I'm not even halfway done typing though, but since we get out early next week for midterms, maybe I can get more done then, assuming my mom isn't around. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Breaking Me

**Chapter 3: Breaking Me**

"_Everyday I see your face I wish I'd stayed_

_Don't even know what made me run away_

_It's just the way I play the game"_

Mac and Stella lay side-by-side in the bed, breathing normally again.

"That was too soon. We shouldn't have done that already," Mac mumbles, touching her arm.

"Do you regret it?" she whispers.

"No, I only wish I had said I loved you sooner. We should have taken the steps before getting in bed together. Knowing you, you'll probably say we need to slow down next time we head here together."

"What're we going to do at work?"

"Professional, strictly business. They can't know until this gets serious."

"So we're hiding like you did with Peyton?"

"What? How do you…?" Mac wanders off.

"I saw you when I walked in; she had her hand on your cheek, and you swatted it off. I ignored it," she turns her face up to look at him.

"What're we going to-" he is cut off by a knock on his apartment door. They look worriedly at each other and scramble for their clothes.

Stella grabs what she finds and heads to the bathroom while Mac dresses quickly. He buttons his shirt, walking to the door, and sees hers on the floor. He runs back to the bedroom and tosses it to her.

"Answer the door, Mac. We know you're in there," Danny calls from the other side of the door.

One of their cell phones rings, and he answers it while opening the door. "Hi, Danny. What do you want?"

Lindsay looks at him. "Why'd you answer Stella's phone?"

"Oh, she's using the bathroom right now," he says loud enough so she can hear him.

"You look a little disshelved, Mac. Are we interrupting something?" Danny asks.

"_Emotional is not a word I'd use to explain myself_

_But now I'm down upon my knees_

_Baby, please take me back"_

"You do know what time it is, right?" Mac says. He hears Stella flush the toilet, pretending to be using the bathroom while dressing and is relieved; she's better at lying than he is.

"Why're you two here?" she asks, standing beside Mac, confused.

"Oh, we called earlier to see how you were, and neither of you answered so we thought we'd come in person and say hello," Danny says.

"It's nine-forty-five; you could have woken us up. Or maybe we were out seeing a movie or something and couldn't have our phones on?" Mac suggests.

They avoid the questions. "Who gave you the flowers, Stel?"

"Mac."

"Wow. That's really nice of you to do that for your partner."

"We're going to leave now so you can continue whatever you were doing. Have a good weekend," Lindsay drags Danny to the elevator. "They're hiding something. Her neck had a red spot."

"Maybe it's from the explosion."

"No, it wasn't there yesterday. Mac bit her."

"He's a vampire?"

"You know what I mean, Danny."

"Are you implying that they were in bed together, and we interrupted them?"

"Think they believed us?" Mac asks.

She kisses him and smiles, "No."

"_I don't want to be in love but you're making me_

_Let me up I've had enough_

_Girl, you're breaking me"_

"The whole lab will know Monday. Are you still forbidding me from kissing you?" she asks, curling up in his lap.

"Yes."

"You're not very nice, Taylor."

"I love you too, Stella," he chuckles. "What do you want to do the rest of the night?"

"Sleep."

"Now?" She nods. "Guess I'll just have to be content watching you."

"Like you don't like doing that any time?" Stella smiles.

"I like to watch you most while you sleep."

"Why?"

"Because you look so peaceful, like you've had a good life. When you're awake, I'm reminded of all you went through to get here," Mac explains.

"But I'm with you now. I do have a good life."

They sit in silence for a while until Mac's hand makes its way down her leg to her feet. "Stop it," she screams, fighting laughter as he tickles her feet. She wiggles, moving away from him.

"Okay, I'll stop," Mac surrenders, and she lays out on the couch, back on his legs.

"Don't let me sleep here tonight," she says, closing her eyes.

"_Here I am just half a man standing alone_

_Feeling like I lost my only chance_

_At happiness when I let you go"_

"See you at seven," Stella kisses him before heading up to her apartment. They were going to some dinner party thing for the city that evening he had to attend. Mac had offered to leave her alone for the day so she could get ready, and she already knew the perfect dress in her closet. The only issue was covering all the cuts up not hidden by the dress. The doctor had said after two days she didn't have to wear gauze pads on the cuts.

When she enters her apartment, the first thing she does is look through her mail. Nothing important there. She sits down on the couch with the new mystery book she just got. She had no idea why she read these books; they always had something wrong or not possible in the plot. Being a CSI, Stella knew what could happen and what was made up. Only someone in her profession could write a true crime. After reading a third of the book, she falls asleep, dreaming of Mac. Whether she wanted to be or not, she was in love with him.

A little after five she wakes up. Grabbing a banana, Stella goes to her closet to find the red dress. Then she finds accessories, including a necklace Mac had bought her for her birthday last year and a bracelet from Christmas three years ago. A few minute later she slides under the hot water in the shower.

"_I don't want to be alone thinking about you, girl_

_I got nothing left to hold in this lonely world"_

Mac spent the day thinking about Stella. He found he missed her, and she hadn't been gone that long. There was no way he'd leave her tonight. He longed to see her, hold her in his arms. After wasting the afternoon doing nothing, he decides to get ready early and go see her. Before leaving, he packs a bag so he can spend the night, if she lets him.

Mac knocks on her door and gets no answer. Pulling out the key she gave him, he opens the door, looking around for her. The shower water is running, and he assumes that's where she is, getting ready; he was an hour early, after all. The water turns off, and he waits a few minutes before going to see her.

Her back is turned to him, robe covering her, as she blow dries her hair. As she turns the device off, he knocks on the door frame.

She turns around, surprised, "You're a little early."

"I missed you."

"It's only been seven hours, Mac."

"What, I can't miss you in that time?"

She smiles, "What're you going to do tonight then?" Her arms wrap around him. Over his shoulder, she sees a bag on the floor. "You invited yourself, I see."

"Hope you don't mind," he hugs her back, kissing her temple.

"No." She turns around and puts on her make up.

"Are you going to cover the scars?"

"I don't know."

"Don't. They're not bad. You look fine without covering them," he watches her pick up a necklace and try to put it on.

"Going to help or not?"

He does, "There. That it?"

"Until I put the dress on." She walks past him, and he follows. The robe falls off her shoulders, and even though her private areas are covered, his breath is still lost. Stella slides the dress on, and Mac automatically goes to zip it for her.

"Beautiful," he whispers. "But when are you not?"

"_The first time I was ever touched_

_Was the day I lost your love_

_I can feel it in my flesh and blood_

_My soul can only take so much"_

"That was boring," Stella says as he walks her back up to her apartment after the dinner.

"I never said it would be fun." They step into the elevator. "I'll have to make your night more exciting."

"What do you have in mind?" Stella grins slyly at him.

"Well, first, that dress has to come off."

"I thought you said you liked it."

"I do. I just like what's underneath more."

"Mac Taylor, stop flirting with me."

"Then you stop wearing clothes that make me can't help but flirt with you," he kisses her bare shoulder softly while she opens her apartment door. He pins her against the door as he closes it, kissing her hard. As his tongue meets hers, his hands roam her body. Her dress slips off her slim form. "That's better," he whispers.

Stella pushes his shirt off, fingertips gliding over his chest. She unbuckles his belt and lets him pull off his pants. They stumble to the bedroom in each other's arms. Mac trips and falls onto the bed, but Stella is back in his arms before he realizes she was missing. He nips at her neck, and she pulls away.

"Don't leave a mark. We'll definitely be questioned Monday," she warns.

"I think we already will be. Danny and Lindsay know we were up to something. Besides, you left your mark last night."

"Like anyone at work will look at your back. My neck is visible to everyone." She leans back down to kiss him and lets him flip her onto her back while biting her neck softly, careful not to leave a mark.

"_So there it is_

_Why can't you give us one more try_

_You and I could find a way to live_

_If you let me in one more time"_

"Mac," Stella shakes his shoulder in the middle of the night. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… I just had a bad dream," he says, pulling her back down beside him.

She looks expectantly at him. "About what?"

"You… us. I messed up really bad. I cheated on you, and you got mad and broke up with me, not that I could blame you. And it hurt so bad; we hardly ever talked to each other. Then, like a week later, I was on my knees in front of you, begging for you to take me back. You wouldn't, Stella," Mac explains.

"First, that dream would never come true because you _can't _cheat on me. Second, this probably has to do with Claire. You're afraid of losing me too, in a different sense. And if it hurt that badly in the dream, so much that you looked really troubled in bed, I think you are getting a little too obsessed with me for only dating for a day," she kisses him, cuddling up next to him again.

"I think I figured out that I love you, not just think I do."

"You've known that all along, Mac. Let's go back to sleep."

"Night, Stella. I could get used to saying that," he kisses the top of her head.

"Love you, Mac."

"Love you too, Stella."

"You know, you woke me from a good dream. Johnny Depp was about to propose to me, I think," Stella teases.

"I said good night, Stella."

"_I know you lost your faith in me but I still believe_

_Can I make you understand, can I make you see_

_That I am desperate for your love and it's breaking me_

_It's breaking me"_

**A/N: Jonny Lang. I totally forgot yesterday was Wednesday, and I needed to post. I did remember to watch all my shows, but then I was so mad that the president was on and it was a rerun. I noticed on Miami Monday they had a commercial advertising the rerun. I just thought they were a little comfused; now I know why. Hopefully I can get more chapters typed this weekend because I've only got the next two done although the story is finished in my notebook. Sad ending. I got a really low A on my bio test and high B on Western Civ, yet an A+ on trig. Normally I do really good in bio and pretty good in civ, but low A in trig. I still have and A in everything so... I don't really care. Thanks for reading. Stupid thing won't put my story on the list. I don't know how to contact them to tell them. **


	4. Chasing Cars

**Chapter 4: Chasing Cars**

"_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Will you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

"Morning, Stella," Lindsay says cheerfully as she enters the lab where Stella is processing trace evidence.

"Hi, Linds."

"You have a good weekend with Mac?"

"Yes."

"That's it? No detail of what you did?" Lindsay asks.

"Nope."

"What did we interrupt Friday night?"

Stella looks up. "We were just…," her mind goes blank.

"In bed together?" she says knowingly. "You two are together?"

"Maybe."

"Ah, you spent all weekend in bed with him."

"No," Stella tries to defend herself but gives up. "Alright, maybe we were in bed together that night. Just, please, don't tell anyone."

"I'm not going to tell."

"If anything gets out, I'm going to blame you."

"So, was it good?"

"Lindsay!" Stella says sternly.

"Okay, okay, I was just wondering."

"Wonderful," Stella whispers quietly.

Lindsay smiles, "Of course it would be."

"What's with you and Danny?"

"We're friends."

"You want me to believe that?"

"_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

"How was your first day back?" Mac asks, walking behind her.

"I was only gone for one day," Stella turns around in her computer chair.

"Is there a reason why Lindsay came up and congratulated me today?"

She smiles sheepishly, "I told her we're… together."

"And surprisingly the whole lab doesn't know yet. Then again, Lindsay is not like the guys."

"So where are you taking me for dinner?"

"Who said anything about dinner?" he chuckles at her ability to read him so well.

"You did, Taylor," she stands up and grabs her coat, winter in full force.

"Funny, I don't remember asking. Would you care to join me for dinner, Detective?" he takes her hand.

"Of course I will, Mac," she kisses his cheek.

"Stel," he warns.

"Who cares if they find out? They will eventually."

"It doesn't mean they have to know now."

"I can guarantee the whole lab will know by the end of the week."

"Are you trying to steal more of my money, Stella?"

"Of course not, Detective. Now, let's go; I'm starving."

"_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around out heads"_

Mac watches Stella while he lays on her bed. He stares as she takes off her jewelry.

She looks over at him. "Mac, your mother taught you everything that makes you so perfect, yet she must not have told you how impolite it is to stare."

"Oh, she did. But after ten years of staring at evidence, I acquired the habit again. Plus, I had you working next to me," he smiles.

"You're such a flatterer," she rolls her eyes.

"My mother taught me that too."

"Of course she did," Stella sits beside him.

He pats beside him. "Lay with me, Stel?"

She ignores his request. "Are there times when you want something so bad, but you know you can't have it?"

"Yes," he pulls her gently onto the bed and to him.

"I've felt that way my whole life. First, as a kid, I always wanted parents, a family. Then I wanted you, but you and Claire were engaged. After the towers fell was my chance, but I didn't take it for five years."

"All those night you came to my office after we closed a case to say goodbye. You were all dressed up, and I wanted it to be fore me. But it was for man who ended up trying to kill you."

"This is the only time I've felt safe since then."

"_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Will you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_

"What're the three things you're most afraid of, Stella?" Mac asks, wrapping an arm around her.

She puts her head on his chest, "Something happening to you, spiders, and someone I trust trying to hurt me. What about you?"

"Having another love die, losing my best friend, and my Stella getting hurt again."

"They're all about me."

"Yes. All that matters to me is you."

"I love you too, Mac. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to sleep," Stella pokes him in the chest.

"Are you kicking me out?" he jokes.

"No, you're a good pillow. Stay if you want."

"So all I get to do is lay here?"

"No, you can sleep too."

"Oh, alright, if you insist."

"Like you don't want to?"

Mac doesn't reply, just listens to her breathing slow until he's sure she's asleep. Carefully he slides out from under her to change into more comfortable clothes for sleeping. As he puts a t-shirt on, Stella opens her eyes. "Why don't you get under the covers, sleeping beauty?"

Stella smiles, cuddling up to him as he lies back down. "I would have moved if you asked."

"I know, but you look so peaceful sleeping."

"_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all"_

Stella's alarm breaks the silence. Mac turns it off, surprised Stella didn't move yet. He yawns and rubs his eyes. "Stella?" No answer. He looks at her a second before poking her stomach.

She giggles, "Hey."

"Good morning to you too, Stella," he leans down to kiss her cheek.

"I don't want to get up."

"Obviously you're not a morning person."

"How observant you are, Taylor, after five mornings together," she teases.

"Shut up."

"I'm hungry."

"You don't listen, do you?"

She grins, "Nope."

"Why don't you get ready while I make breakfast?" Mac suggests.

"I'm in the mood for French toast," Stella says, shutting the bathroom door.

"Finally, a good mood instead of angry at everyone. And of course you had to be difficult," he calls.

"You'd better watch yourself, Mac."

**CSI: NY **

Mac and Stella climb out of the elevator later that morning, heading into the lab.

"Going to the Christmas party?" Mac asks, touching her back.

"Don't know. Why?" she walks into the locker room and puts her stuff in her locker.

"Well, I was thinking we could go together."

She pauses from putting her badge on her belt, "Uh… sure. I'll go with you, Mac."

"You and Lindsay can go this weekend to find dresses together. Come on, we should get out there." Before exiting, he kisses her quickly. They walk into his office together to get their cases for the morning.

"Here, you get started on… Stel?" he stops, noticing her lack of attention.

"What in the world…?" Stella mutters.

"_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

**A/N: Snow Patrol. What is it? Fun day: my brother broke a bone in his elbow. And my dance teacher was not there today. And yesterday I had to go to some wedding reception. I must get to work studying for midterms. But that won't happen until Monday. Good thing today was while my dad was with my brother at soccer and my mom was with the other one getting a cast on, I typed about two chapters. Only five and a half to go. And I've got almost half of my next story written; it's only a short, one chapter, songfic thing. And I just came up with an idea for a sequel with another song while listening to the somewhat illegally downloaded songs on my iPod yesterday. Can't remember it now. I think my mom knows I write. She keeps walking in on me while I'm in my room, and I've got my notebook next to me, opened with my handwriting in it, nothing like school stuff, and song lyrics next to me. The whole fanfic writing though, I don't think she knows it's about Mac and Stella or on the internet. Hopefully it'll stay that way for a while. Unless she sneaks in my room and reads it while I'm at school or goes through my files on the computer. Don't think she does though. Oh, and CSI Valentine is getting started. Tell me if you want the website address to sign up and I'll send it to you. I'll update Monday or Tuesday. Thanks.**


	5. Collide

**Chapter 5: Collide**

"_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again"_

"Who did this?" Mac asks his team, all of them in his office, except Stella, who was making herself hot chocolate.

"It was me, Mac. I'm sorry," Danny confesses.

"I was involved too. It's just as much my fault," Lindsay tries to explain.

"Flack, Hawkes, you can leave," Mac says, and the pair exits.

"Lindsay, you don't have to take the blame for me. All you did was confirm my suspicions."

"A friend trusted me with her secret, and I told you. You wouldn't have done this if I hadn't told you."

"Mac, Lindsay had no part in this. Don't punish her," Danny says.

"Lindsay, you should go talk to Stella. I need to talk to Danny alone." She leaves in search of her colleague. "Danny, how did you get these pictures?"

"I put a video camera in Stella's bedroom last night before you two got there. The camera was connected to my computer. I did this," he indicates the paper with the pictures on it, "last night. I'm sorry I invaded on your privacy; it won't happen again."

"Here, you're off the hook this time. Get started on that with the other two guys. I'm sure they're around here somewhere," he hands Danny a case file.

In the break room, Lindsay apologizes, "Stella, I'm sorry I told your secret, especially to Danny with his big mouth. I didn't know he'd video tape you two. He didn't see too much, did he?"

"No, just the two of us lying together in bed. Besides, it was bound to get out anyway. All these pictures just reminded me of what Frankie did."

"_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide"_

Stella walks back to Mac's office and runs into Sheldon. "Morning, Hawkes."

"Good morning. So you and Mac are finally together?" She nods. "Well, congratulations and good luck. I've got to go with Danny to a scene. See you around."

"Bye," she walks in the door. "I hear you didn't fire Danny."

"No, but if you want me to, I will," Mac says.

"No, don't fire him. But please turn the heat up in here," she shivers.

"A little cold, Stella?" She doesn't reply. "I'm not sending you out yet so enjoy the warmth while you can."

Stella motions to Lindsay, who was standing outside his office, to come in. "Are you going to the party Sunday?"

"Yeah, Danny asked me. I'm assuming you convinced Mac to leave the office to go with you. Do you have a dress?"

"No, want to go tonight and shop?"

"Sure. Anything you need me to do, Mac?" He shakes his head. "I'll see you later."

"What color is your dress going to be?" he asks.

Stella shrugs, "Why?"

"So I can match my shirt."

"You can't even match your ties to your shirts," she laughs. "Why don't you be festive for once in your life and wear red or green?"

"Red shirt with green tie. Got it."

"No tie, Mac. And your shirt won't match because I just had a red dress on this weekend; I'm not going to wear another one Sunday."

"Green shirt, no tie, Santa hat to please Stella." She rolls her eyes.

"_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind"_

Stella opens her door Sunday night, ready to leave. When she sees Mac, she can't keep a straight face. "Nice hat."

"I have a matching one for you," he holds it out to her.

"This is too much holiday cheer for you. You're going to have to take the hat off," she giggles, pulling it off.

"That's okay. It'll just have to wait until Santa comes tonight. And I've got the mistletoe too," he holds it above their heads and leans down to kiss her. "By the way, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Mac. You're um… very festive today."

"I even have the Christmas socks on that you bought me a couple years ago," he lifts his pant leg, revealing the red Santa socks.

"Have you had eggnog already?" Stella teases.

"No, that stuff is gross," he gives her a weird look. "Come on."

She grabs her coat as he ushers her out the door. "Do you want me to freeze to death?"

"No, then Sid would have to cut you open to find the COD. Him seeing you… that's just not right. Besides, I see enough dead people everyday to last the rest of my life."

"Why does everything revolve around work?"

"Because I've made my work my life without Claire. I'm still not used to… dating again, but it's easier. Especially with you."

She doesn't reply as they continue to walk to the restaurant only a few blocks from her apartment. He pulls her close to protect her from the many suspicious looking people; then again, when it came to Stella, there was something about everyone Mac saw that made them suspicious to him.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide"_

Upon entering, Mac and Stella easily locate the rest of their group. They sit down at the table and order their drinks. Shortly after, the buffet is open, and they begin eating. When most people are finished eating, the DJ starts playing music. Mac leads Stella onto the floor, leaving Lindsay to convince Danny to dance. The next song they spot Lindsay with Flack; obviously she still hadn't convinced him. As the song closes, Stella pulls back.

"I need a drink."

"We'll take a break."

"Why won't you dance with Lindsay?" Stella asks, sitting next to Danny.

"I don't dance," he mumbles.

"You don't have to act all tough, you know."

"I _can't_ dance."

"She won't care. All she wants is to dance with you, or try to, at least. Go make her happy."

"Oh, alright, Stella."

"Can I have a dance?" Hawkes asks.

She looks towards Mac, who shrugs, "Sure."

After a dance with each Hawkes and Flack, Mac interrupts her. "Can I?"

"Sure, Mac," Flack lets her go.

They turn slowly to the music, not really paying attention. Suddenly she feels Mac back away. Stella looks over at where he stood; no Mac.

"Stella," he says.

She looks down, confused as to why he is on the floor. The music softens, and everyone backs away.

"Stel, I need you more than anything. You mean so much to me." She turns her head, attempting to hide her tears. He lightly touches her chin, turning her back to face him. "Will you marry me, Stella?"

"_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide"_

"Yes, Mac," she smiles, watching as he puts the ring on her finger.

Standing up, he wipes away the tears before leaning down slightly to kiss her passionately. When they split apart, she buries her face in his shoulder.

"You okay, Stel?" he whispers.

She lifts her head, "Yes."

"Let's go sit down; they're serving cake," Mac leads her to the table. Everyone jumps up to hug Stella. They guys pat his back, but Lindsay throws herself at him to hug him. They laugh as Mac awkwardly puts his arms around her. A lot of others congratulate them while they finish their cake.

"Last dance," the DJ says. Mac looks at Stella, who shakes her head.

"Looks like we're going to leave. See you all Tuesday, and have a good Christmas." They stand up and put their coats on.

"Mac, don't you thinks it's a little too soon? I'm not taking back my answer, but it's only been two weeks," she asks.

"Yes, but we've known each other for ten years. It's not like we just met. I'm not planning on the wedding for at least another year."

"Thank you, Mac."

"For what?"

"This has been the best Christmas in my life. And it's only Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas, Stella."

"Merry Christmas, Mac."

"_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide"_

**A/N: Howie Day. A little late since it's after Christmas, but when I was writing it, it was that time. At last everything is perfect... or for now. I'll give you the next chapter Wednesday when I'm supposed to be studying. But for now, I have to go to karate, then study for gym and Spanish midterms.**


	6. For Good

**Chapter 6: For Good**

"_I'm limited_

_Just look at me – I'm limited_

_And look at you_

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda_

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us_

_Now it's up to you"_

Five-thirty. Too early for crime, at least to Mac Taylor. Not to the criminals. Quietly he slips out of bed, trying not to wake his fiancée. He quickly showers and dresses, writing a note for Stella before leaving.

When he arrives at the scene, Flack and Lindsay are already there. "You check the dumpster, Lindsay. I'll analyze blood drops."

They get to work, Flack going to interview the few people up at this hour who might possibly know something. After Mac is done with the blood, he moves to the body.

"Lindsay, go find Flack. This is too much like the other scene a couple weeks ago. It has to be a serial. Tell him to be on the lookout for anyone who was at both scenes."

Cautiously Mac looks around for a person before looking under the dumpster. There was a bomb, very similar to the one that hurt Stella. He radios for bomb squad.

Lindsay comes running back, "There's no one from before here now."

"Okay. Stay back; I'm going to try to shut off it. Look out for anyone. Stella said she saw someone with a control in their hand right before she went flying," he warns.

Carefully he pulls the bomb out from under the dumpster. He takes the scissors from his kit, studying the bomb. There were two wires: one to detonate the bomb and one to stop it. Mac chooses one, hoping it's the right one, and cuts the wire.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you"_

Stella rolls over in bed, expecting to hit Mac. She feels nothing next to her. Tiredly she opens her eyes: no Mac. _Where could he have gone this early in the morning?_

She gets out of bed, going to the kitchen. Maybe he had started breakfast. Nope, not there either. But what she does find is a note from him: Had a case. See you at the lab. Love, Mac.

Stella sighs, starting the coffee. Work would always interfere with their relationship. Absentmindedly she turns the TV on, seeing if there was a story on the case Mac went to. She grabs a yogurt as a story comes on, only half interesting to her. A detective injured this morning by a bomb. The NYPD had many detectives; most likely she didn't know the injured one. _Oh well, just another case for us this bright, snowy morning. Maybe Mac went to get started on the investigation. _

After she finishes her yogurt, she jumps in the shower. She smiles, remembering Mac's comment about her tropical shampoo last night. As she steps out of the shower, Stella shivers, missing the warmth from the water. Dressing quickly, she manages to catch the end of the news; nothing interesting to her. She goes back to the bathroom and dries her curls so they do not freeze while she has to process a scene. Then she applies a little make up. Stella finishes her appearance with a necklace and earrings. She looks at her engagement ring for a minute; it seemed like more than three days. As she leaves for the office, she glances at the clock: half an hour to be there. Plenty of time to stop to pick up coffee for them.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good"_

Boom.

The bomb explodes on him. He had chosen the wrong wire. And now he was going to die.

"Mac," Lindsay yells as he sinks down the wall opposite the dumpster. She runs to him, but upon seeing his body, she refuses to look at him.

Luckily Flack comes. "What happened?"

"He was trying to stop it from going off and cut the wrong one. He should have waited for bomb squad to get here. It wouldn't have taken that long," she breaks out in tears.

"Get help," he shouts.

"Come on, Mac. Hang in there for me," Mac hears, voice sounding distant. "And if not for me, make it through for Stella." Everything goes black.

"_Mac," a female voice says._

_He turns around, "Claire. Where am I?"_

"_It's so good to see you again. You're in Heaven."_

"_Am I dead?"_

_She leans up to kiss his cheek. "They're appealing for your life now."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You might get to go back to Earth. It's up to the council."_

"_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me _

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have rewritten mine_

_By being my friend"_

"Just in: the detective from the bombing this morning is in critical condition. He is currently in a coma. It is believed the man responsible is a serial killer. He kills in an alley, and when police come, he sets off a hidden bomb. This also occurred two weeks ago to another NYPD detective, who made it out safely with minor injuries," the man on the radio says.

Stella rolls her eyes, "When are you people going to get it. You're only satisfying the killer."

Twenty minutes later she is in the elevator car on the way up to the lab, coffees in hand. She immediately walks to Mac's office; he's not there. Stella checks all the labs, thinking he is analyzing evidence already; not there either.

What she does find is Danny, Lindsay, and Hawkes all in the break room. "Morning," she walks in.

All mumble hellos to her, not very cheerily.

"What's wrong with you guys this morning? Couldn't sleep? Get called out in the middle of the night?"

No answer.

"I'm going to assume you've heard the news this morning. Which detective was injured?"

Again, no response.

"Okay, where's Flack?"

Silence.

"Does anyone know where my fiancé is? Is he still processing the scene he was called to earlier, probably with Flack?"

They all stare at their feet.

"What do you know that you're not telling me?"

"_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good"_

"Oh, no. God, no. This can't be happening. Tell me Mac wasn't at that scene where the bomb exploded," Stella sinks into a chair, putting her head in her hands.

Lindsay moves next to her and rubs her back. "I'm so sorry, Stella. He's in a coma."

"No, no he's not. Any second now he'll walk through that door," she insists, knowing it won't happen but willing it to.

"No, Stella. He's not going to, as much as you want him to."

"He's dead. That damn son of a bitch killed him."

"He's not dead, just unconscious."

"That's worse than dead. Mac's hanging out there between life and death. He could be like that the rest of his life. I could be the one who has to tell them to let him die," she starts crying.

"Mac will get through this, Stella. He'll come back. For you."

Hawkes pulls her up into a hug, "Sh… it'll be alright, Stella."

"I want to see him."

"Flack said he'd call when Mac can have visitors. It shouldn't be too much longer. Someone can take you to the hospital while the others get started on the evidence brought back from the scene. We're going to get the guy who planted the bombs, Stella. Don't worry."

"I want to see Mac now, Hawkes."

"_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore"_

"Flack," Stella calls across the waiting room.

The man turns around, "Hello, Stella. I told them not to bring you until they're finished operating on him."

"They need my consent to perform surgery," she says.

"It isn't life threatening -"

"He's in a coma; how is it not life threatening?"

"They're stopping the bleeding so he doesn't die; it won't hurt him."

"Where is he?"

"In the operating room," he points to the door.

She gets up and walks to the door. "Stella," Don yells, coming after her.

"Miss," a nurse says, blocking her, "you can't go in there." She pushes the lady out of her way.

Flack reaches her as she touches the door handle and grabs her around the waist. "You don't want to see what happened to him, Stella. He doesn't look good."

"I'm a CSI, Don. I knew what happens and have seen victims of bombings. None of my work is pretty."

"It's worse when you know the person."

"Let me go, or I'll shoot you," Stella threatens. She kicks him in the shin, and he lets her go. Before Don can catch her again, she runs in, looking for Mac.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_Like a ships blown from its mooring_

_As it passes a sun_

_By the wind off the sea_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_Halfway through the wood_

_In the wood"_

Stella runs to the table with many doctors around it. Mac was lying on the table, cut open. He had a jagged cut on his cheek and a nasty looking burn opposite the cut; neither had been covered. She can't stop looking at his face, as disgusted and upset she is. Hot tears run down her cheeks.

"What's she doing in here? Someone get her out," a doctor says. Two doctors grab her and force her towards the door. She doesn't struggle.

Flack comes in, "I'll take her." He grabs her arm and exits the operating room. Everyone in the waiting room is staring at them. "What were you thinking?"

She feels like a little girl getting scolded by one of the sisters at the orphanage again. "I don't know. I just wanted to see him."

"Did you like what you saw? I can't get that image out of my head, and I told you not to go in there so you wouldn't have to see that. Whose idea was it to let you come down here?" he yells.

"Go ahead and be mad at me, Don. It's my fault, not the person who drove me here. And however sad and upset you feel about what happened to him, I feel ten times worse. I've known and loved him for ten years. The worse part is you're fighting me over this nothing when Mac might not even make it out of this," she walks away in search of somewhere to get away from him, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good"_

**A/N: Song's from Wicked. This is actually my dance song this year; the other is Pirates of the Caribbean, which neither of the two songs mixed are in the movie. About the story. I'm sad to say it, but this is probably my favorite chapter in this story. Something wrong with me since I like this sad chapter best? If so, there's somthing wrong with my whole English class that's obsessed with death. But I already knew that; we're gifte: what do you expect? I really should be studying for Trig. My really smart friend (never gotten a B on her report card in her life) says she didn't know tweny out of sixty questions. Then again, she says she fails everything and ends up with an A on it. But the one thing I can beat her at is gym class. And now I'm blabbing again, off topic from the story. Only one chapter left to type. And I've started the Silly Games sequel, if your interested. It'll be a while though before it's posted here. I've only written half a page. Anyway, good luck to me and all those other people who have midterms. Only good thing is I get home at eleven. And if I pass the OGT, I'll only have to take two final tests. I'll update hopefully Friday. Cross your fingers: it'd better be new this week. **


	7. Hanging by a Moment

**Chapter 7: Hanging by a Moment**

"_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you"_

"Come out, Stella," Lindsay calls into the bathroom. "I know you're in there."

"Go away," a muffled voice says.

"I'm not going to until you come out."

"You're going to be there a while."

"I'm not moving. You know, Mac's in a room now."

"I can't look at him."

"But he needs to know you're there for him. And they've covered the injuries."

"I know they are still there. I can't get his face out of my mind."

"I don't blame you. Flack and I were there this morning; we saw him after the bomb went off. I couldn't look at him either, Stella. He's got his friends supporting him, but what he really needs is you."

"I suppose Flack told you about what I did," Stella says softly.

"Yes. Thanks for having my back."

"It's nothing; you weren't to blame anyway."

"And neither are you. It's… hm, how'd you state it… the damn SOB who planted the bombs. Flack says he's sorry for what he said."

Stella opens the door, surprising Lindsay. "I'm sorry for all this trouble."

"It's understandable; your fiancé is in a coma. Who wouldn't be acting weird?" Lindsay leads her to Mac's room where the rest of the team is waiting.

Stella looks anywhere but at Mac. Flack gets up, "Can I talk to you for a second?" She nods and heads to the door.

"I'm sorry, Don. I didn't mean anything I said," she apologizes.

"I shouldn't have talked to you like that. You're a grown woman, not some kid who needs disciplined."

"You were trying to warn me, and I didn't listen."

"And you're right; you've known him longer and have deeper feelings for him. We shouldn't be fighting when he's in this condition. You aren't to blame for running in there; but I promise when we get him, he'll be in jail his whole life after getting beaten by me for hurting two of my friends," Don hugs her shaking form as she cries again.

"_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you"_

The team leaves Stella alone for the next three day except to check in on Mac. She had fallen asleep sitting next to him, head on his chest, the past two night. The nurse would wake her up and tell her to go home.

Friday night was the same. Flack walks in a little after nine to find her asleep.  
"Stel," he whispers, touching her cheek.

She wakes immediately, sitting upright. "Oh, hi, Don."

"What are you still doing here?" he asks, sitting opposite her.

"I… I don't like to leave him alone."

"Afraid he'll die or afraid he'll wake up and you won't be here?"

"Both, I guess."

"You need to go home, sleep in a bed. How long have you been here?"

"Seven this morning," Stella looks away.

"Come on, I'll drive you. Eat anything since then?"

She shakes her head. "See you tomorrow, Mac. Love you," she kisses him goodbye.

"You know you don't have to stay here all day. They'll call you if anything changes."

"That's what the nurses tell me after asking if I was the crazy one who ran into the operating room Wednesday. It's not funny," she says as he starts chuckling.

"Yes, it is. Surprised they haven't asked for you autograph yet." They walk to the car. "Any dinner preference?"

"You pick."

"Are you coming back to work Tuesday?"

"I think so. What are you doing New Years?"

"Well, we came up with an idea. New Years Eve we'll all go to the hospital so you can still kiss Mac. Stupid hospital won't let us bring real champagne though. Then Monday I volunteered to cook dinner this year. You're invited," he smiles.

"How sweet of you. What time are we eating?"

"Two. And I even bought sauer krout for Lindsay unlike Danny last year. Personally, I think the stuff is nasty."

"_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That could change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else"_

"Happy New Year!" They all clink glasses. Danny and Lindsay kiss while Stella kisses Mac.

"I really miss you, Mac. Come back to me soon. At least by next year."

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Hawkes asks.

"Yeah, I want mine too," Flack puts in.

"If you want a kiss so badly, find yourselves a girlfriend," Lindsay laughs.

"Sorry, guys. Lindsay and I already chose our men. Can't kiss more than one," Stella smiles.

"Oh, I've got an idea: kiss each other," Danny says.

"I don't know about him, but I'm not gay," Sheldon points to Flack.

"Come on, Stella. Just one quick kiss."

"Don, I already kissed Mac."

"He's unconscious; it doesn't count. So if you hadn't kissed him, you would kiss me?"

"No, Flack."

"If you kiss him, you have to kiss me."

Stella downs the rest of her sparkling grape juice before walking over to Hawkes. She quickly kisses him. "I don't want to here it from any of you," she warns.

"Where's mine?" Flack jokes, grabbing her from behind. He puts his lips to hers, not letting her escape for at least fifteen seconds.

"Danny, you need another kiss?" Stella jokes, punching Flack.

"I hate to turn such a beautiful lady down, but I must pass after seeing you kiss them. I don't wanna taste Flack."

"Good, then I'd really need some alcohol."

Ten minutes later they say goodbye. Don follows Stella, trying to elude any suspicions from the others. "Stella," he calls.

She turns, "I'm not kissing you again."

"You shouldn't be alone tonight. Come to my place, stay with me. Maybe you'll sleep better with someone there."

"You're not implying anything, are you?"

"No, I just care about you."

"_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you"_

"_This was supposed to be our first New Years," Mac says sadly._

"_I'm sure you'll be able to go back and have more with her," Claire whispers._

"_She's my best friend; I've only been gone a week, and already miss her like crazy."_

"_That's what you felt when I left you."_

"_Is there someway I can still watch her, at least until I can go back?"_

"_The binoculars. Look through them, and you'll see her," she points to a pair._

_Mac looks through the lenses, which immediately focus on Stella. He sees her kiss his unconscious figure before whispering something to him. Then the guys tease her about not getting kissed. Even though she kisses both of them, he knows she doesn't mean anything by it. Stella kisses his cheek before leaving, and he can feel her lips, soft on his skin. He imagines holding her, kissing her, just talking with her like he used to do. The next scene in front of him startles him. Flack asks her to spend the night with him as they walk to their cars; not surprising to him. He always thought Don had a thing for her. What shocks him is her reply: okay. _She's still engaged. What is she doing? _he thinks, moving his eyes away._

"_Something wrong, Mac?" Claire tucks a strand of brown hair behind her ear._

"_If I go back, will I remember any of this?"_

"_I don't know. Why?"_

"_Stella's… with Flack. She's spending the night with him."_

"_Did you see her in bed with him?"_

"_No."_

"_Then you have nothing to worry about. She won't do it. Stella's still in love with you."_

"_She probably just need someone to keep her company; Flack's as good as anyone," he stands._

"_She'll go back to you when you return."_

"_I hope so."_

"_Don't be so negative, Mac. Of course she will; you're a great guy."_

_  
Mac kisses her, "Thanks."_

"_Isn't that what every wife does? Reassure her husband his fiancé on Earth will go back to him when he is able to return or wake up from his coma?"_

"_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment here with you"_

**A/N: Lifehouse. Nothing new, I don't think. I failed my trig midterms; seventeen I couldn't figure out. New York wasn't too exciting Wednesday. My mom's sitting there going 'That leg is really fake looking'. She was blabbing about something so neither of us realized it was supposed to be a fake leg. Oh, the idea with Mac and Claire talking and that kind of came from Seventh Heaven. I should go write for a while. All I've done today is read. I'll update again Sunday or Monday. Thanks.**


	8. If You're Not the One

**Chapter 8: If You're Not the One**

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all"_

"What're you doing, Flack?" He kisses her forehead again. "Don, stop. Mac might be in a coma, but I'm still engaged. You can't do that."

"Stella, he might not wake up. Ever. You could be waiting on nothing," he tries to reason.

"But there's still that chance. The guy on _Desperate Housewives_ woke up after six months."

"It's fiction, Stel. Do you seriously watch that?"

"Sometimes," she shrugs.

"I swear everything will end the second he wakes up. He'll never know."

"The guy's girlfriend started dating another man while waiting for him to wake up. And when it got serious, he woke up. She left him when she found another woman in his hospital bed with him. I'm sorry, but I love Mac more than I could love anyone else, even you."

"What, you think Peyton's going to jump on him and tell him he is engaged to her?"

"Well, no."

"Lindsay won't; she and Danny are dating. Besides, as soon as he sees you, he'll know you are the one he is going to marry."

Stella smiles, "You swear not a word to anyone, especially Mac?"

"Yes; it'll be our secret."

"I feel really bad saying this but… okay."

Don kisses her deeply, pushing her back to the couch. "I love you," he nips her neck.

"You're planning on going to the bedroom, right?" she whispers.

"Yeah, can't say the couch is good for this," he picks her up, carrying her to his bed.

"_I'll never know what the future brings_

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms"_

Her phone rings in the middle of the night. Flack answers as she opens her eyes, "Flack."

"I thought I called Stella. Sorry, Don," Hawkes replies.

"Oh, you probably did. I must've answered her phone. I'll give it to her now," he passes her the phone.

"Bonasera," she answers, eyes closed.

"We've got a scene; good news: it doesn't fit the MO of the serial so no bomb."

"I'll be there in forty-five."

"Oh, bring your new lover boy with you." He hangs up.

"Get up, Flack. We've got a scene. You have fifteen minutes in the bathroom."

"What, you get half an hour in there? Why not just shower together?"

"Is this what you do with all your girlfriends, Don? Take 'em to bed the first day you see them and shower with her the next morning?" Stella jokes, walking out of the room.

He follows her, "Normally that doesn't happen 'til the second date. I only shower with the ones good in bed."

"Must not have very high standards then if you take them to bed after two dates," she smiles mischievously at him.

"Oh, don't worry, Bonasera. You're high up there on my list."

"And where did all these girls go?"

"Got tired of me after a week."

"Ah," she lets him lead her towards the bathroom.

"What about all those boyfriends of yours?"

"One's in a coma, one I killed, the others just had something wrong with them. You better watch it, Flack, or we'll see what happens to your butt," Stella pushes him under the water.

"_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife"_

"Morning, Stella," Hawkes smiles as she walks under the tape.

"Hello, Hawkes," she puts on a pair of gloves.

"So, why'd Flack answer your phone earlier?" Stella doesn't answer. "Are you cheating on Mac?"

"No," she blurts out quickly.

"What would you call it then?"

"Sheldon, you know more than anyone that he might never wake up. I'm just…" she pauses, thinking.

"Cheating on your fiancé until he wakes up? Loving someone else behind his back?" he offers.

"He's just keeping me company," she looks away, knowing he's right.

"And with Flack of all people? You know he can't keep a girlfriend more than a week."

"He's no worse than Danny. Besides, it'll be over before Mac wakes up. What do you want me to do, jump in bed with you?" He doesn't reply. "You're jealous, Sheldon."

"Maybe I am."

"What do you want me to do? Sleep with you too?" Again he doesn't answer. "Do you want me to lie to Flack?"

"No. Tell him. I know about you and him; it'll only be fair."

"What, are we all going to get in bed together?"

"It won't be long anyway; Mac will wake up soon. And we won't hurt you."

"You find a way to make this work and get him to agree."

"_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with _

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray that you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms"_

"Well, who wants to pay?" Flack asks as the waiter brings the check.

"I've got the tip," Stella says, pulling out money.

"We'll split it, Flack, fifteen each," Hawkes reasons, laying money on the table.

"Gee, I can't afford that. Stupid detective job doesn't pay enough."

"Find yourself a rich lady to marry," she stands, putting on her coat.

They leave after Don scrounges in his wallet to pay. Stella climbs in the back of the Escalade while the men climb up front. "Whose place?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sleep in my own bed tonight," Stella says, looking out the window.

Five minutes later Stella opens her apartment door. Flack closed the door while Hawkes kisses her. Don takes her coat off and her jacket before knocking Hawkes out of the way. Sheldon brushes her hair of the back of her neck before kissing her there, moving to the side. Stella pushes both men away.

"First, nothing of this at work. Second, I'll kill you if you tell Mac when he wakes up. Third, this will never happen again the second he wakes up. Fourth, if I tell you to stop, you will. Lastly, no evidence on my body of this… thing. Got it?" she sets the rules.

Both nod before taking her to the bedroom.

"'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

'_Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side"_

_Two weeks later Mac is approved to return to Earth._

"_I don't want to go, Claire," he whispers, hugging her._

"_It'll be okay. She'll come back to you when she knows you're awake."_

"_Should I ask her about it or let her tell?"_

"_Lead her to the conversation, but don't tell her you know until she tells you. Wait until you get home from the hospital, Mac."_

"_I'm going to miss you, Claire. I love you."_

"_I'll miss you too, and hopefully I won't see you again for a while. Live longer then I did and be happy again, Mac," she kisses him._

"_What time is it there?" he asks an official waiting for him to leave._

"_Almost noon."_

"_She'd be at work. Thanks," he replies. He turns back to Claire, waving as he walks through the gate to Earth. Everything goes dark._

**CSI: NY **

Mac opens his eyes. He looks around the hospital room; a nurse is in the small room arranging flowers next to his bed.

"Excuse me?"

The woman jumps. "You're awake."

"Could you please call my friend, Stella?"

"_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms"_

**A/N: Daniel Bedingfield. I still couldn't decide so I used both Hawkes and Flack. And I definitely was not going to describe all three of them together. I found out I got another B on a stupid language paper. This one was about poetry though, and I can't stand analyzing or writing poetry. Just reading it is okay. Not that I cared for Romeo and Juliet. So... I'm still trying to think of games for the Silly Games sequel thing. I've got two chapters done and need two more game ideas. Then I got another idea for a sequel after that, which I can't use in the first sequel because it'd be more chapters than I want. Therefore I'm stuck. And I'm also waiting for the CSI: Valentine assignment so I can start on that. Then I've got two more story ideas, not including the second Silly Games sequel. But by that time I'll have to convince someone to buy me a notebook. Anyway... back to school tomorrow to find out how badly I did on midterms.**


	9. Lips of an Angel

**Chapter 9: Lips of an Angel**

"_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey, why are you crying?_

_Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud"_

Stella sat in the break room, a month after the explosion that put Mac in a coma, eating pizza with the rest of her team. Her phone suddenly rings, and she answers it immediately, seeing the number of the hospital.

"That's wonderful. I'll be there soon. Thanks." She hangs up whiles standing. "Cover for me, guys; Danny, you're in charge. Mac just woke up," she runs out of the lab.

**CSI: NY **

"Mac, I missed you so much. Thanks God you're awake," Stella hugs him.

"Hello, Stella. It's good to see you. Did I miss much?" he kisses her cheek.

She smiles and kisses his lips softly. "Just New Years. But I was here with the gang. They kept teasing me that kissing you didn't count because you were unconscious."

"Did you just eat lunch?" She nods. "What'd you have?"

"Pizza. Why?"

"I can taste it," he laughs. "Should have brought me some."

"Sorry. I was just so happy you were awake."

"I saw Claire again."

She frowns, "How?"

"Well apparently I went to Heaven while they appealed for my life. And obviously she was there. We talked a lot. And I could even see you. There were these binocular things, and they showed you whoever you wanted to see." Stella looks away from him.

"_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words, it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel"_

A week later Mac is able to come home. He asks Stella to stay with him to help him; he was thinking of even asking her to move in with him since they would be getting married next December.

"I need to talk to you, Mac," she says one night, laying beside him in bed. "You were never supposed to find out, but I have to stop this feeling of guilt."

"Know what?" he asks, pulling her close.

"I don't know how to say this. I cheated on you, Mac, while you were in a coma. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"The guys talked you into it, Stella. I don't really mind as long as it never happens again," Mac kisses her forehead.

"No, I could've said no, and they wouldn't have done it. Wait a second – how did you know there were two of them?" she looks up at him.

"I was watching you, Stella. And it was true; I could have not woken up at all."

"It ended, Mac. I told them it would be over the second you woke up. It'll never happen again. I love you."

"Will I have little children running around soon?" he teases.

"No, I'm on birth control pills, Mac. And the guys used protection since they thought it might not work 'cause sometimes the pills don't work if you're under a lot of stress. So as far as I know, no kids."

"Yet."

"What, you want kids?"

"Yes, it'd be nice. Not necessarily now since we aren't getting married for ten months. But someday."

"_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No, I don't think she has a clue"_

"I heard Stella cheated on you," Peyton smiles at him on his first day back as she tells him of the COD of the body on the table.

"It's nothing, Peyton."

"Well, maybe we could… get back together, and you can show her how it feels."

"We're through, Peyton. Just face it: I don't and never did love you."

"Fine, Mac Taylor," she walks away, hurt.

He wanders off in search of Stella. He spots her analyzing the gun in ballistics from their scene that morning with Hawkes. "Stella."

She looks up, "Hey, Mac. Have something?"

"No." He moves next to her and whispers quietly, "Did you tell anyone besides me about you and Flack and Hawkes?"

"No."

"Somehow Peyton knew about it."

"She was at the scene when Sheldon and I were talking about it. Maybe she overheard us. How would that help her?"

"Oh, she's trying to get back with me. Thought it could be revenge. I told her no."

"I love you."

"Need help?"

"No, but you can run the fingerprints from this morning," she hands him the lifts.

"_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words, it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel"_

"Good work, Stella," he praises as the guy is handcuffed.

"You still doing okay, Mac?" she asks, concerned.

"Fine. You up for dinner?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Chinese okay?" She nods.

As they leave, a figure, not one they recognize, runs to the elevator from the lab. He pulls out a remote and pushes a button as the doors close.

"Get down," Mac yells, pushing her to the floor. He lands next to her, shielding her as the lab explodes. Glass flies everywhere, making small cuts in their skin. "You okay?" he whispers as the noise dies down.

"Yes," she sits up, "you?"

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Mac calls the fire department as they walk down the stairs.

There is a detective outside that takes their statements when the reach the ground floor. After a few questions, they are released.

He puts his arm around her as they walk to the car. "Looks like the techs won't be getting anything done for a few days."

"Thanks for saving me, Mac."

"It was nothing. I hope we catch this guy soon."

"_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words, it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel"_

Mac and Stella get out of bed the next morning, surprisingly when the alarm goes off and not with a phone ringing. He kisses her, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Too early," she mumbles.

"You can shower first."

His phone rings, "Taylor."

"Okay, give us an hour. Bye."

"What now?" she asks.

"Another kill from him. Also a bomb, which bomb squad is taking care of now."

"Just great."

"We'll get him today."

"I doubt it. Happy Valentine's Day, Mac. And it begins with a crime _not_ of passion," she closes the bathroom door.

**CSI: NY **

Just Flack is at the scene with a couple uniforms when they arrive. He tells them what he knows so far, then walks away to continue interviewing.

Mac bends down to examine the body, "Same as the others: shot to the back of the head."

"There he is, Mac," Stella says, pointing to a man.

"_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey, what you calling me so late?"_

**A/N: Hinder. Not really what I had in mind for this song, but it wouldn't fit in the story how I wanted it. I pictured Mac and Peyton together and getting married or engaged or something where Mac's in too deep to leave her when he finally realizes it's Stella he truly loves. My rewrite song later sometime. And so sorry to have Stella cheat on Mac, but it's fiction people. That's why this isn't happening on the show, although we really want it to, minus the cheating part of course. My friend came up to me at lunch and said she didn't think Mac and Stella would ever get together. I think she's right, but there's always hope. Anyway, they're back together and happy again. At least for now... dun, dun, dun. I should go write some more. **


	10. Seasons of Love

**Chapter 10: Seasons of Love**

"_525,600 minutes_

_525,600 moments so dear_

_525,600 minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylight, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strike_

_In 525,600 minutes_

_How do you measure a year in the life?"_

Stella runs after him. The man turns and runs, trying to get away from her.

"Stella," Mac calls, trying to stop her. Flack comes up behind him, running after Stella. He follows, hoping she doesn't get hurt.

The man leads her to the Brooklyn Bridge, turning around halfway across. Stella stops abruptly and pulls out her gun. "NYPD, put both hands in the air."

He does so, and Stella moves around him to cuff him. The suspect sees Mac and Flack approaching and knows this is his chance. He turns as Stella grabs his hand and puts his arm around her neck tightly.

"Turn around slowly, and let Detective Bonasera go," Mac orders.

The man turns to face them rather quickly but doesn't let Stella go. "I'm not releasing her until I get what I want."

"What is it you want?" Flack asks.

"I want my father released from prison and brought here. If I fell nice, I might let you detective friend go."

"What are you going to do to her if we don't bring your father here and release him?"

Stella looks at him, astonished. Mac couldn't just stand there and let this guy do whatever he wants to her. "How dare you?" she says, fighting to get free.

"Was that for me or him?"

"You can't just stand there and watch while he does this to me." The suspect tightens his arm around her neck, blocking her air way. She coughs, struggling for oxygen.

"Why don't we test him and see what he does? Will he come rescue his beloved partner?" the man whispers in her ear.

"Loosen your grip on her, or I'll shoot," Mac threatens.

"No, you won't. You care too much about her." He loosens his grip, allowing her to get air. "Obviously you don't want to save her."

"_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of love"_

"I've got plenty of these," he holds up a small bomb. "There are plenty of places for me to put them on her body."

"No," Stella says.

"Open your mouth." She doesn't listen to his order. "Make the call, or I'll force her to swallow it and put others on her body."

Mac opens his phone and dials the station. "I need a prisoner brought to the Brooklyn Bridge right away, or Detective Bonasera will be killed. You've got half an hour."

"She's dead if he doesn't come in that time." Stella looses consciousness, sinking down in his arms. He puts her down and cuffs her to the railing of the bridge. Before standing, he puts two of his miniature bombs in her mouth, knowing she'll swallow them when she wakes. "You won't shoot me," he tells Mac and Flack, "or I'll set off the bombs, killing her slowly. They are of no harm unless activated."

The two detectives look at each other. Stella coughs, eyes opening. "Don't swallow," Mac warns, too late. She looks up at him, still coughing. He rushes to her, Flack going for the suspect. "You okay?" he asks, reaching to undo the handcuffs.

"No," she tries to say, shaking her head lightly.

"He made you swallow two of his bombs," he watches her face turn to horror. "You're fine as long as he doesn't set them off. As soon as we get him, I'll take you to the hospital to have them removed."

"Okay," she says clearly, sinking into his embrace.

"Stay right here while I help Flack," Mac kisses her forehead before joining Don. Surprising the man from behind, he pushes him into the railing, cracking it. When the guy recovers, he punches Mac hard in the stomach, making him bend over in pain. She can't watch this and, not listening to what she was ordered to do, goes to help.

He sees her coming up behind Flack, "You're lucky I dropped the remote into the river." She pushes past Flack to get to the guy, who easily picks her up. Grinning, he throws her over the railing, sending her plunging toward the river below.

"_525,600 minutes_

_525,600 journeys to plan_

_525,600 minutes_

_How do you measure the life of a woman or man?"_

"Stella," Mac yells, watching her fall. He frantically looks for her to reappear after she hits the surface of the water; no sign of her. As Flack cuffs the man, Mac pulls off his coat and kicks off the railing where he pushed the guy into it earlier. Then he jumps off the bridge, diving into the freezing cold water.

He surfaces, looking around for her. Someone calls his name, barely audible above the sound of rushing water. Mac tries to follow the voice, and soon he is rewarded: Stella is visible, desperately trying to cling to a rock.

"Somebody help me," she cries out.

Mac swims to her, "It's okay, I've got you."

Stella grabs him, relieved. "I can't swim," she shivers, curls clinging to her skin.

"Don't worry. I'll get us to shore. Just hold on tight to me and keep your head above the water," he tells her, pushing off the rock.

By the time they reach the shore, there is a whole crowd of people waiting for them. They graciously accept the blankets offered to them by the paramedics there. Mac takes his coat from Flack and puts in on after taking off his blue button-down shirt. Don offers Stella his, but she declines. The paramedics offer to give them a lift to their car.

Luckily they both have a change of clothes in the car. Stella crawls in the trunk to change while Mac changes in the back seat. When she finishes, she pokes her head over the back of the seat to see him button his shirt. He looks up at her, and she smiles.

"You feel okay?"

She sneezes, "Yes, but I think I need a bath."

"I think you have a cold," he kisses her forehead as she sneezes again.

"Probably. Thanks for saving me, Mac."

"No problem. I'll teach you how to swim sometime."

"_In the truths that she learned_

_Or in times that he cried_

_In bridges he burned _

_Or the way that she died?"_

"You can go first, Stella," Mac says, opening the door to his apartment.

"No, you go. I'm planning on soaking for a while. You won't take that long." Stella puts their dirty, wet clothes from the river in the washer while he showers and makes them both hot chocolate as he comes into the kitchen, buttoning his shirt.

"Your turn," he whispers in her ear. "Eleven-thirty already?"

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"You call getting held hostage and thrown off a bridge fun?" he looks at her.

"No," she smiles, heading to the bathroom.

Mac lets her be for the next half hour, then decides to prepare lunch. He knocks on the bathroom door. "Lunch in the bathtub."

"Hm?"

He opens the door, "I brought you lunch."

"How sweet, Mac. But I was about to get out. Give me five minutes to dress, and we can eat in the kitchen," she grabs her towel, standing up.

"Okay, as long as you leave this visible," he kisses the scar by her eye before running his thumb over it.

When she comes into the kitchen, she is surprised, "What's all this?"

"Did you forget what day it is?"

"You didn't have to do all this."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Mac kisses her lips slowly. "Sit. Lunch is getting cold."

"Very… romantic, Mac. Soup and sandwiches."

"You're sick. Soup is good for you when you're sick."

"It's just a cold."

"Besides, I saved the romantic stuff for later," he smiles.

"Not to spoil later but if you don't mind, I'd like to get whatever it is he made me swallow out of my stomach. How would they get them out anyway?"

"Pump your stomach. Or surgery."

"I'm eating."

"You asked."

"Can we go to the hospital now and still have our romantic evening together?"

"_It's time now to sing out_

_Though the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate _

_Remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love_

_Remember the love_

_Remember the love_

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love"_

**A/N: This song is from Rent. I hope you guys who're still reading the story liked this chapter. What was wrong with Stella cheating on Mac other than she'd never do that if they start dating? It's like Catherine on CSI last night; you wouldn't think she would betray the team but she did. **


	11. Someday

**Chapter 11: Someday**

"_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed_

_And try turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists and unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late"_

"Move out of the way," Stella orders, but Mac doesn't move from the front door.

"You're not leaving, Stella," he says angrily.

"Yes, I am," she insists.

"No, you're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Let me through, Mac Taylor, or I'll smash the ring to pieces," she threatens, pointing to her engagement ring.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would. Now move out of my way," Stella uses all her strength to get through the doorway he is blocking.

"Where will you go?"

"It doesn't matter to me as long as you're not there," she shouts over her shoulder. "So long, Mac."

He watches sadly as she walks out of his life. They always fought, mainly over stupid stuff or evidence on a case. But this was different; it ended their relationship. As the doors to the elevator close, Mac knows she isn't coming back to him.

_What have I done? _He walks back into his apartment, looking at the shredded remains of their wedding plans.

**CSI: NY **

"I'm sorry I just showed up like this, but can I stay here for tonight?" she asks Lindsay.

"Sure, Stella. What's going on between you and Mac? You can't be fighting," Lindsay lets her inside.

"We… broke up. It's over. No wedding," Stella's eyes tear up as she thinks about it.

"_Nothing's wrong just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when"_

"Don and I finished our case," Stella says, watching him work on his case.

"Put the folder on my desk."

"What do you want us to do now?" she asks, moving beside him.

"Why don't you go sleep with him?" Mac looks at her angrily.

"That was over eight months ago, Mac. There's no reason for you to bring it up just because we're fighting. And I'm just trying to help you so you don't spend all night here."

"Aha, you're the one who ripped my heart out since you seem too generous today to have just one."

Stella doesn't back down. "It's your own fault your heart was ripped out."

"You took it with you when you left last night."

"Maybe I wouldn't have left you if you didn't say what you did to me."

Mac smacks her across the face, leaving a small cut next to Frankie's. He can't meet her eyes as she stares at him in disbelief. She pulls off her ring and throws it at him before walking out.

"What was that, Mac?" Hawkes asks, entering.

"I don't know. I really didn't mean to hit her. It just… happened." Mac looks outside his office. Flack is trying to comfort her. "You aren't sleeping with her again, are you?"

"No. Flack isn't either. I believe she spent the night on Lindsay's couch."

"I can't believe it's over."

"She'll come back to you. She always does. Just apologize."

"_Well, I'd hope that since we're here anyway_

_That we can end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up staying_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_In stead of a Hollywood horror"_

After three days of arguing, the team gets fed up. Finally, they lock Mac and Stella in an interrogation room, forcing them to talk… or rip each other to shreds. They stare at each other for ten minutes, neither of them moving except to breathe.

He decides to make the first move, "Stella, I'm really sorry I hit you the other day. I didn't mean to."

"What, you think I'll take you back now?"

"I hope you consider it."

"No way in hell after what you said to me."

**CSI: NY **

Outside, the others watch.

"How long are we keeping them in there?"

"Hour, unless they're back together sooner."

"What did he say that made her leave?"

"They won't tell anyone."

**CSI: NY **

Mac stands, coming around to her. Softly he kisses the injury he caused her, "I'm sorry."

"Well, I accept your apology for hitting me."

"Don't you want to say anything?"

Stubbornly she shakes her head, "I wouldn't have left you if you wouldn't have said what you did. It's your own fault, Taylor." She stands and leaves him there.

"_Nothing's wrong just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when"_

"Stella?"

"Yes, Don?"

"What did Mac say to you? What made you leave him?" Flack prepares to duck in the event she decides to throw something at him as she had become very irritable lately.

"He said… never mind. You don't need to know. It's better just between Mac and me."

"Must've been pretty bad."

"He tried to keep me from walking out, but I threatened to smash the ring. I wore it until he hit me, after which I threw it at him."

"You know, Mac really misses you. He holds your ring whenever he thinks no one's watching."

"I can't forgive him, as much as I love him. We just weren't meant to be after all." Stella looks away, tears shining in her emerald eyes.

"Don't say that," he pulls her into a half hug. "Would you ever take him back and marry him?"

"I don't… I don't know. It won't be the same if we do get back together."

"But just think of that night after you make up…"

"Flack," she warns.

"Spend the whole night in each others' arms, making up…"

"Don."

"They say make up sex is the best."

She punches him, "Do you ever shut up?"

"I'm sorry, but I got the short straw… which meant guilt you into -"

"Tell the others to leave Mac and I alone," Stella scowls.

"_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed_

_And try turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_In stead of a Hollywood horror"_

"Stel," Mac softly says. "I'd like to talk to you."

She pulls her knees to her chest, "Go ahead."

"I've missed you the past two weeks," he begins, sitting next to her.

"Forget it. I'm not coming back."

"Just listen to me, Stella, and keep your mouth shut, or I'll tape it closed," he threatens. She stops what she was about to say and closes her mouth. "I love you, Stella. I didn't mean to hurt you with what I said, and I didn't mean a word of it. I'm sorry I did."

She opens her mouth, but Mac puts a finger on her lips to quiet her.

"I can't talk about it now though," he looks away. "Please take this back. I'm not proposing again right now, but just take it; show me I'm not the only one who wants this to work."

Stella holds out her hand tentatively and takes her ring back. "I want to give this another try. But we have to talk about it."

"We will, I promise you, but give me some time."

"I… I don't know. Did you ever think that we aren't supposed to be together? That it's not our fate?"

"Yes, at first. But I can feel it, Stella. We are, and this is just a test."

"If we get back together, I want to take this slowly. And you have to talk to me about it if I'm going to wait for you. You have to talk to me about these things, and we'll work it out," Stella touches his cheek.

"I'm really sorry I said it."

"I forgive you."

Mac leans over to kiss her. As they kiss and make up, everyone watches and cheers as the couple hugs.

"_Nothing's wrong just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that"_

"No, but I think we decided on February so it gives us a little more time. Bye."

"Now who called?" Mac asks, sitting next to her.

"Lindsay wanted to know if we were still having the wedding."

"Are we still engaged?" he asks, fingering the ring, now back on her finger.

"I guess, unless you want to propose again. And we've already got the date for the wedding."

"So the Father said that date was okay?"

"Yes. What about the food and stuff?"

"Catering company, reception, all taken care of. We should probably order invitations soon so people don't plan something else." Mac takes her phone and turns it off before doing the same with his. Then he unplugs the three house phones.

"What if there's an emergency?" she asks, a bit confused by his actions.

"Then someone will interrupt again at the door, but we won't answer it."

Stella smiles, "So I finally got through to you that work can wait."

He takes her hands and pulls her to the bedroom. Softly he kisses her lips. "I just want to have a nice, quiet, uninterrupted night with my fiancé."

"You know that won't happen."

"It will tonight."

"_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_I know you're wondering when"_

**A/N: Nickelback. Two more chapters to come. I'll go ahead and warn you: there's character deaths at the end. Please tell me what you think.**


	12. Stay with You

**Chapter 12: Stay with You**

"_These streets _

_Turn me inside out_

_Everything shines_

_But leaves me empty still_

_And I'll burn this lonely house down_

_If you run with me_

_If you run with me"_

"Was I right?" Flack asks, sitting across from her as they eat a quick lunch.

"About what?"

"How was it last night?"

She looks at him, confused. "Why do you want to know, Don? The only thing we fought about was when to move the wedding to."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, Bonasera. When is the wedding now? 2010?"

"No, I wanted it the weekend before Valentine's Day. He wanted it to move back two weeks so we wouldn't have to deal with New Years. I won."

"So?"

"What're you talking about?"

"The sex."

"I have to disagree with you; it was second best."

"What was best then?" Don smiles.

"First time with him. How would you know this anyway? All your girlfriends dump you and never come back."

"Read it in a magazine. Don't laugh."

Stella laughs anyway.

"_I'll stay with you_

_The walls will fall before we do_

_Take my hand now_

_We'll run forever_

_I can feel the storm inside you_

_I'll stay with you"_

"How'd court go?"

"Awful, but somehow they found him guilty. I think they did it just to get it over with; the DA had everyone so confused."

"Been feeling okay?"

"Fine. Why?" Stella asks.

"No reason."

"What about you?"

"Same as usual," he shrugs.

"Well, we have all weekend to do nothing. Where shall we start?"

"Catching up on sleep."

"Good idea. But first I have to grab a snack."

Mac digs in his wallet and hands her three dollars. "Here, get whatever you want in the vending machine on our way out."

"Only three dollars?" Stella complains.

"Yes, you can buy at least three items," he leads her to the machines. She gets two bags of chips and a candy bar. He takes the bag of chips she offers, "How can you eat this junk and be so skinny?"

"No idea. It's not like you're out of shape."

"But I still have to exercise if I eat a lot of junk food."

"You think I don't?"

He nods, "I've known you forever and see how you eat everyday. You probably haven't gained five pounds since you graduated high school."

"Some things don't change."

"_Fooled by my own desires_

_I twist my fate_

_Just to feel you_

_But you turn me toward the light_

_And you're one with me_

_Will you run with me?"_

Mac and Stella sleep for a couple hours. She wakes first, and while trying to get up, manages to wake him. "Sorry."

"Time to get up anyway."

"Just so we can sleep again later."

"I'm ready to talk about it."

"About what?"

"What I said. What do you want to know?"

"Why did – or do – you want me to stop taking it?"

"I want kids, Stella. And you might not think so, but I'm getting old. Time's running out for me."

"I'm sorry, Mac. But I didn't – and don't – want to be pregnant, or far enough along that I'm showing, at out wedding."

"I get that now; you want a perfect wedding."

"I never thought I'd find the right man who was in love with me. Then the man I've dreamt about for a decade asked me to be his wife. I just want something in my life to go right," Stella explains. "What exactly did you do with my pills?"

"I hid – wait! You went all this time without protection?" he asks, worried.

She doesn't answer right away. "I haven't been with any other men this time."

"Stella."

"Yes, and it came back to get me."

"_I'll stay with you_

_The walls will fall before we do_

_Take my hand now_

_We'll run forever_

_I can feel the storm inside you_

_I'll stay with you"_

"What exactly do you mean?"

"You got your wish: I'm pregnant."

"How far?"

"Beginning of the month, I assume."

"I'm sorry, Stella. I forgot I never gave them back to you. I feel really bad," Mac apologizes, holding her hands in his.

"It'll only be three months at the wedding. I shouldn't be showing that much. It'll be fine."

"You could always have an abortion."

Her arms immediately cover her stomach, and she shakes her head, "No."

"Okay. We could fly to Vegas."

"No."

"I have to be honest with you like you were with me after I woke up from the coma, Stella. I saw the pregnancy test boxes in the trash this morning and suspected something."

"Oh."

"Is this what made you so mad? Me wanting you to stop taking your birth control?"

"Partly, because you wouldn't listen to what I had to say. But more what you said when I refused."

"I really, really did not mean that. I just wanted to hurt you because you hurt me. And you're the most beautiful woman I know. We'll have beautiful children, assuming they get your genes and not mine. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have. What took you two months to be able to talk to me about this?"

"Claire was trying to get pregnant when the towers fell. It reminded me of her. I still miss her."

"_Now come in from this storm_

_I taste you sweet and warm_

_Take what you need_

_Take what you need_

_From me"_

"We have an announcement to make," Mac says New Years Eve. They were all gathered at Hawkes' apartment, bored out of their minds with an hour left to go.

"What is it?" Danny asks excitedly.

He takes Stella's hand, "I'm going to be a father."

"You're pregnant?" Danny bursts out.

"Yes, Danny," Stella smiles.

"How far along?" Hawkes asks.

"Two months."

"When will you find out the gender?" Lindsay questions.

"After we get back from the honeymoon."

"Don't ask me to baby-sit until he's potty trained," Flack warns. They all laugh.

"Who said it'll be a boy?" Stella smirks.

"What do you two want?"

"Girl," Stella says.

At the same time, Mac says, "Boy."

They look at each other. Mac breaks down first, "A girl would be fine though. But you'd better give me at least one boy."

"If I remember what my bio teacher said all those years ago, the male is the one who decides the sex of the baby by giving an X or a Y. Females can only give X's. You should know this, Mac."

"So what's the lab do about this?"

"She'll work desk and interrogation for the rest of her term."

"And now I regret letting you doing this to me."

"Why does everyone blame the man?"

"_Wake up this world_

_Wake up tonight_

_And run with me_

_Run to me now"_

"Nervous?" Hawkes asks.

Stella looks at herself in the mirror again, making sure she looked perfect. "A little."

"Don't be. You both need each other."

"I've dreamt of this day since we met. I always thought we belonged with each other, and now I'm scared to marry him."

"What will go wrong, Stella?" he stands beside her.

"I don't know. Ever since that first night together, I've felt that even though we're together, and as much s we want it, we won't get happily ever after. I have this feeling something will go wrong after the wedding, whether something happens to one of us or we can't have kids because I get injured or whatever."

"Stella, he'll never leave you unless his life is taken. But it won't because you've got his back. You'll get through the pregnancy and have as many kids as you want," Sheldon assures.

"I'll stay with him forever, no matter what happens," Stella kisses his cheek before heading to the doors on her way down the aisle.

"_I'll stay with you_

_The walls will fall before we do_

_Take my hand now_

_We'll run forever_

_I can feel the storm inside you_

_I'll stay with you"_

**A/N: GooGoo Dolls. Everything's perfect again... Air planes are dangerous (hint, hint). And may I remind you again of CHARACTER DEATHS. So I'll post the last chapter like Friday. I'm really hungry 'cause I only had half a bowl of soup for dinner. My mom made tacos, which I don't eat, at least hers, because she made them once every week like two years ago and I got sick of them. Oh, and I have to write another English paper; this one's a personal narrative, and I finally came up with a good experience: last year at a dance competition, my jazz dance was a disaster, but we thought it was funny how bad we did. And we ended up getting a gold with flying shoes and everything. It's a funny story. I need to go study the explorer people like Columbus and Cortes and a whole bunch of other people I don't care to know about for Western Civ. Stupid tests. And I have a trig quiz.**


	13. You and Me

**Chapter 13: You and Me**

"_What day is it and in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time"_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the Father says.

Mac smiles, placing a hand on her cheek, and leans over to capture her lips. "I love you," he whispers, splitting their lips apart.

"I love you too."

The couple enjoys the dancing at the reception. When it comes time for cake, they make a mess.

Stella laughs as she tries to feed Mac a piece of cake and completely misses his mouth. "If only you could see yourself. You're mother wouldn't be proud of your manners when eating."

"But you're the one trying to feed me. And now I'm going to get you back," he holds up a forkful of cake.

Stella takes the fork from him, "I prefer to feed myself, thank you very much. And I'd like to save my dress."

"But I let you feed me cake," he protests.

"So?"

"What do you want to save your dress for anyway? Planning on getting married again?" Mac teases.

She looks at him sternly. "You're the only one for me."

"If something happens to me, I want you to be happy, even if that means marrying again."

A waiter comes to fill their champagne glasses.

"Time for toasts. Who wants to go first?" Hawkes asks, backing away.

"'_Cause it's you and me and all other people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Danny and Lindsay step up to the microphone. "On Desperate Housewives, it was said the perfect couple was the cake toppers. That's not true. You, Mac and Stella, are the perfect couple."

"You two have loved each other since you met and that has never stopped over the decade. Now, we all know you are always arguing, but through that your love becomes stronger. Finally, you each put your trust in the other to protect you life everyday when we go out trying to give justice. The perfect couple," Danny explains.

"We all see how you two look at each other. And Danny and I wish our relationship could be like yours." The pair steps away to hug the newlyweds.

Flack steps up. "The family is now complete." Mac and Stella look at each other. "I've always thought of our team as a family. Mac and Stella the parents, the other five of us the kids. It was like those movies where the parents split up or never get married, the children meet, and come up with a plan to get them together. We all tried to get our "parents" together; they hardly ever fell for it. Yet, one day Stella's injured by a bomb and the next they're confessing their love for one another. Unbelievable, all we had to do was shoot one of them. Glad it didn't come to that. Good luck to you two."

"When you love someone, you can't let them go," Hawkes begins. "You two have been though so much, so many life threatening injuries, and fought so many times, yet you always held out for one another. Keep that up. Congratulations."

"_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know were to go from here"_

"Get up, Mac," Stella says, trying to pull him up.

"We just got here. I want to sleep."

"But we only have four days to sight see," she complains. "Then another four in Rome."

"Just give me a few hours," he pulls her down beside him.

"You had five hours to sleep on the plane."

"It's hard to sleep with someone's leaning on you, sleeping."

"Sorry about that."

"We didn't get our wedding night together."

"So? We don't have to sleep together on our wedding night. And that's over anyway. We'll spend tonight together."

"But I want to spend right now with you, right here in this bed," Mac kisses her neck, making her stop fighting him.

"Mac, stop," she realizes what he is doing. "We didn't pay all this money to lie in a hotel bed and sleep."

"No, I spent it so we could show our love in private instead of in the woods with the spiders."

She frowns, "I hate spiders."

"That movie said Greeks were good in bed," he kisses her, hands running down her back.

"We've already slept together," Stella smiles.

"Well, I thought maybe it would be better in Greece. I mean, it's good in New York but…"

"You dug yourself into a hole," she mutters, climbing on top of him.

"'_Cause it's you and me and all other people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

"Thanks for this, Mac. I can't believe you agreed with me when I told you where I wanted to go for the honeymoon," Stella kisses his cheek.

"It went by so fast. Only one more day here, then off to our wonderful home. After seeing this, I don't want to go back."

"Where to next?"

"I'm still trying to figure out what I want to eat. Can you translate for me?"

"I told you I don't know much Italian; it's complicated."

"And Greek isn't?"

"How about we share a pizza?" she offers.

"Okay."

She orders for them. "Do you seriously trust me every time I order for you?"

"Yes. If I tried to order, I'd end up with something I wouldn't eat."

"How about the National Art Museum? There's David and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Sure."

"Sad to leave that bed in Greece, Mac?"

He snaps out of his trance, "What?"

"Where've you been?"

"Staring at you. I like seeing you out of work clothes."

"You said you like my sweaters."

"Not when everyone else can see what I can. But it is nice to look over at you when I'm frustrated; it calms me to see your beauty."

"_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right"_

Stella puts her head on Mac's shoulder as the plane takes off. "I don't want to go home."

"We have to," he smiles, pulling out a book to read. "Why don't you sleep again?"

"I was planning on it." Stella sleeps, waking with a half hour left when Mac moves beside her.

"Excuse me," he whispers, standing up. "I need to go do something." He walks up to the flight attendant, standing next to the man who insisted on seeing the pilot. "Something I can do?" Mac holds his badge towards the woman, hiding it from the persistent man.

"I want to see the pilot," the man demands, pulling a knife from his sleeve.

The passengers scream in horror. Stella stands, readying herself to jump on the man and take him down. He heads toward the attendant and Stella leaps.

"No, Stella," Mac yells.

The man turns around quickly, slicing across her abdomen. She misses, landing on the floor. Mac kneels beside her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't look too bad."

"I'll be fine. We're almost there."

"Not if he kills the pilot. We'll all die," Mac looks up. "Damn it. Stay here, Stella."

"'_Cause it's you and me and all other people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of"_

Mac runs after the guy; too late: both the pilot and co-pilot are dead. Stella rushes after him, again not listening to his orders. She sees the guy stab Mac's stomach. He falls to the floor.

"Save yourself, Stella."

She knocks the guy to the floor and puts her hands around his neck, suffocating him. Before he passes out, he thrusts his arm up, the blade of the knife cutting into her abdomen. When she's satisfied with his lack of breath, she backs away, moving to her husband, knife still inside her.

"I'm sorry, Mac. Please don't leave me."

"Not your fault," he mumbles, reaching a hand up to touch her cheek.

"Stay with me. We're going to get home and be rewarded for stopping a hijacker," she tries to smile.

"Who're you trying to fool? I know I'm not going to make it," his hands moves to her stomach. He feels the knife inside her. "He got you too?"

She nods slowly, "I'm not leaving you, Mac."

"There's no way I can get out of here; the plane will crash into the ocean. I'm too weak to save myself; my blood is gushing out."

"Then I'm coming with you," Stella pulls the knife out of her, blood pouring out.

"Stella," he says, tears coming to his eyes.

"I love you, Mac. I always will," she cries too. Her arms wrap around him, and she kisses him one last time.

"I love you too, Stella."

The couple holds tightly to each other as the plane crashes into the ocean, just off the coast of New York City. Together the take their last breaths, and they die together, holding each other close.

Happily ever after never came. But through it all, they were together, always loving each other.

"_You and me and all other people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it and it what month"_

_This clock never seem so alive"_

**A/N: Lifehouse. Sad story. Study hall is so boring, but I've found a way to entertain myself. I've started another story and got three and a half chapters done this week. Except I found a problem with keeping it in my planner; yesterday my mom wanted to know what all these papers were that I had stuck in my planner. She opened it, and I grabbed it from her so she wouldn't see the story. Then I totally forgot and left my planner on the table while I went in the basement. Some of the pages were turned around next time I looked in it, so I think she did look in there. Although, maybe she does know because she really wants me to take this creative writing class. The Silly Games sequel should be started sometime this week. Hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
